This invention relates generally to brackets, clips and the like for guiding and/or supporting vine-like plant growth along building walls. In particular, there is provided a wire clip especially for direct attachment to the individual bricks making up a masonry building wall without damage to, or marring of, the bricks or the mortar joints during installation or disengagement from said wall, and further, without requiring separate fastening or holding devices, or special tools.
Wire clips, brackets or the like are known for use in supporting and/or guiding the growth of plants, such as climbing vines, along exterior building walls. Angle screws, eyelets, etc., function for such purposes. Nails, bolts, and like fastening devices also have been required to secure such support devices to the building walls. Masonry walls present problems of installation not encountered with wood, metal and like materials forming said wall. The nature of masonry material such as brick and mortar, required the use of particular fastening devices such as expansion screws and bolts, the installation and removal of which require special tools and result in residual damage to the masonry wall.
Nails, eyelets and similar devices directly applied to a masonry wall find only a slight holding medium in the mortar joint or cause fracture of the brick if secured directly thereto. These devices soon become detached under the weight applied thereto and fall out or at least become loosened. The resultant cavities not only mar the surface, but comprise refuge pockets for insects, etc., which tend to attack the vines being supported.
The expansion-type holding devices conventionally provided for masonry structures require predrilling of passageways therefor, insertion and setting of said devices into said passageways and thereafter, insertion of the vine supporting and/or guiding structures into said holding devices. A prime disadvantage of such expedients is the permanence of the installation. It is often desired that the location of the support and/or guide devices be changed. When conventional devices described above are removed and/or relocated, considerable damage to the masonry is effected. Repair is necessitated, if possible.
Accordingly, it is desirous to provide a support and/or guide for vines and the like during growth thereof which can be directly installed upon a masonry wall and be removable therefrom without damage to the wall. The use of specialized tooling is to be avoided so that the average homeowner easily can install and/or remove said support and/or guide.